User talk:Parax.
Welcome Hi, welcome to Pirates Online Players Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Shade Link page! We hope you enjoy your experience here, and heres a list of things to do: * Make a Page about your Pirate or guild! * Write Stories about POTCO or make up characters! * Make Suggestions to the wiki at Talk:The Seven Seas Court! * Spell check articles! * Make a new pirate in the game the same as your username here, and join the wiki guild with this code: RLMP4868! Have fun, and if you have any problems, Please leave a message on my talk page! -- CaptainShadow11 (Talk) 22:19, February 3, 2011 RE: Hey man lol, hey, long time no see xD while ur on the wiki you should check out my guild page Skull's Marines Ahoy Welcome to the wikia mate! I Can't Be Stopped... 02:17, February 4, 2011 (UTC) New guild position Hey mate. Congrats on the new position mate! This also means you are going to have new responsibility. You will have to be active and a good leader. From what I've seen so far your a pretty good leader. Be sure to explain to any members about the war meeting Sincerely, Capt. Skull X, GM of Skull's Marines 00:35, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Vote Be sure to vote on the removal of stphens bur(admin) powers. I voted yes to remove them Sincerely, Capt. Skull X, GM of Skull's Marines 22:40, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, I left off the "1" by mistake. Thank you for cathing that. 03:00, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Ahoy Hey bro, you just missed our party, we had like 12 marines online, now some of us are at tormenta training. you should come online mate, Sincerely, Capt. Skull X, GM of Skull's Marines 20:28, February 9, 2011 (UTC) You say you're an admin on other wikis... And I don't believe you at all. Admins have the power to delete whatever they want. All you do is complain when I delete something. Tell me what wikis you're an admin on and I'll check if you really are. 20:35, February 9, 2011 (UTC) I'm not talking to you Complain to someone else. They won't listen nor care either, go back to your other wikis. PS, a wikia staff member promoted you on that zelda wiki, so that doesn't count as a legit promotion. 21:00, February 9, 2011 (UTC) but he's still an admin none the less!!!! and he's simply pointing out your flaws, and how you are corrupt. Just stop deleting stuff to cover your trail, and be a good admin, and then there won't be any hostilities. Sincerely, Capt. Skull X, GM of Skull's Marines 21:03, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Huh? Uh what? 00:25, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Restate Oh, Okay. I still don't really get what you are saying. Can you please restate it? 00:28, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Correction Actually, the Admins are the ones who are suppose to deal with the bullies. Regular users are welcome to talk to anyone, and report bullies to Admins. 00:33, February 15, 2011 (UTC) RE:Skully Nah mate just bought a huge flat screen led sanding 3d tv. So I'm helping my dad hang it up and bring the old tv downstairs... Big pain in the but that was a monster tv we had to carry like HUGE so ya I just typed this on my ipod Sincerely, Capt. Skull X, GM of Skull's Marines 21:39, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Rockhopper Yoooo that's beast I can't get on now so tell him I said hi and to keep playing and being active. Also tell him about the wikia so we can keep in contact via the wikia Sincerely, Capt. Skull X, GM of Skull's Marines 01:31, February 19, 2011 (UTC) DC Hey i just got DCed, i don't feel like relogging in, so i'm prolly gonna just workout now and come back in like an hour maybe 2. Tell the guild that. 21:36, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Hi Warning 2 - Matthew DarkskullTalk wrong person Sorry... Sorry for accusing you :P Wasn't sure, I've seen that happen before. General Simon Treasurehawk The Admins have already banned this person. I was inactive a little today and didn't get the message untill now. We appreciate your reports very highly, and thank you for letting us know! Really, it helps alot. This user has been banned forever by Stephen. Cheers! 22:43, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Yes Yes, I can. I'm using a print screen/paint thing from the Pirates Directory. User:John BreaslyKing John Breasly II '' 19:46, March 5, 2011 (UTC) answers iam using the logo for skull marines cause i like the saying mess with the best die like the rest ok DO U UNDERSTAND NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! XD Guild Happenings Hey mate, since you are the CO Gm, and one of my best members, and favorit people on potco, i'm gonna need your opinion on this, since i'm border line.... And i know your probably not gonna like this, but there are pros and cons of this proposition, that has been proposed to me. Now this here is what happened. I was on Abassa, Ned Yellowbeard (GM of INFERNO, which you probably all ready knew) started whispering to me. He said " First Off, I apologize for my guilds behavior" at first i was like, is he gonna go off on me for something, cuz he said first off, before the apology. then he said "Second, I believe if our guilds teamed up we would be unstopabble." Which is true but, Ned seems like a nice guy, but... not a good GM, he doesn't seem like he cares about his members, he treats them like tools, from what i hear, and from what he said when he said " and about all the members that your guild stole, you can keep them, they mean nothing to me." Which personally that is a bit apawling to me, how could you say your guild members mean nothing, esecially since the members that left his guild include: Wahoo, Capt. Mike, Sam Revenge, Chris Swordbones, Cherie, Jade Stormwalker, Jack Stormskull, and a couple others i can't remember. I get upset when one person leaves the guild. He also said they were banned for life from his guild... He also said Sam was annoying, and that you were rude horrible member, i was like O_o chris is my CO GM and a beast, he's never rude. Anyways, i need your opinion about making an alliance with INFERNO... What's your take on the situation, btw i have screenshots of the whole convo, if you would like to see them, i will be posting them later. P.S. We made an alliance with Marauders Militia, and Firerage is Simon's Other pirate Anyways, thanks for the advice, and sorry about the length of the message, Fair Winds! ''Capt. Skull GM of Skull's Marines! 22:56, March 8, 2011 (UTC)